A substantive segment of user devices deployed as part of communication networks can consume digital media in downstream-only modalities, unable to deliver information upstream. While non-interactive consumption of content in such devices generally is satisfactory, interactive consumption of content generally entails upstream delivery of customized information. Consumption of rich digital services (pay-par-view programming, video on demand, digital video recording, etc.) is, therefore, largely unavailable to such devices.